


Just Like a Match You Strike to Incinerate

by NidoranDuran



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pink Kryptonite, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Power Girl finds Huntress's pink kryptonite, a contingency meant to help Helena stop her friend if she was ever mind controlled, but pink kryptonite doesn't work like Helena thinks, and instead of apologizing to Kara she is doing something much more intense than that. Commission for parappa642





	Just Like a Match You Strike to Incinerate

"Thanks for the lift home," Helena said, slipping out of the arms of Power Girl to settle down comfortably onto the ground and straighten herself out. Being carried off through the sky by a Kryptonian was one of the oddest feelings one could find. "Still wish the trip from the Watchtower to Gotham was quicker. You'd think so, considering who works there."

"I'm always happy to help," Kara said, smiling as she watched Huntress get her bearings about her again. She knew hitching a ride with someone who could fly usually threw people, and she was happy to linger at her friend's apartment a moment longer, as Helena walked from the balcony to the door and unlocked it. "Hope it wasn't too bumpy."

"I'm fine, really," Helena said, even if she definitely felt more off balance than she was immediately willing to share. "But if you feel like sticking around a little, maybe having a drink? League meetings are always so much stress."

Kara nodded, smiling happily and following in behind Helena. "I'd love to. And while we're here, do you remember when I asked you about that tracking device?" It felt a bit embarrassing to be asking Helena for one, given that she had so many powers, but she was dealing with a slippery lot of criminals and she needed a bit of a technological boost to keep her eyes on them.

"Sure. Third door down the hall, next to the tipped bolts." Helena went right to the bar, ready to get some time to relax and come down from the stresses of another Justice League meeting. Getting all costumed up only to sit in a room with a few dozen other heroes all with their own ideas and little sense of volume control was at best boring and more likely a complete mess of stress and noise. But it was important, and Helena respected it. She just also respected a stiff drink afterward to melt away those tensions. It was early enough that she could unwind for a little while, let the alcohol wear off, and then head out to the street and begin her nightly patrols just fine.

Kara was gone for a good while. Long enough for Helena to prepare a couple Manhattans before she came back, and the words, "We should talk about this," disrupted all the nice, relaxed focus that had Helena happily sipping away at her drink already. Helena looked up and almost dropped her drink outright as she stared at Kara and what she was holding; a smooth, thick piece of lightly glowing pink rock. Kryptonite. "Why do you have this here?'

Helena shuffled forward in worry, as tense as could be as she held her hands up in the air. "I'm sorry, Kara, please, let me explain, this isn't what it looks like." She shook her head vigorously, trying to think about how to explain herself here, how to justify this. "I don't have that to hurt you, I swear, but we've been working together a lot more lately and I've been worried about mind control, and I know Batman keeps one in the event that..."

Kara found that Helena was trailing off, her words veering into nothingness as her focus waned and she found herself caring much more about something else. She stared in oddly amused, fixated delight at the woman before her, head slowly tilting to the side as she pondered the ways that Helena's costume really accentuated her taut athletic body. Especially the open, midriff-exposing section that flaunted her strong core. She bit her lip, feeling the anger at finding the Kryptonite in her friend's gear room fading away as she paid more attention to lots of other things. Things like Helena's breasts. Things like how warm the room suddenly felt. Things like how her thighs were suddenly grinding together.

Helena kept talking through all her justifications, as the way Kara stood firm and said nothing only further frustrated her, tensing her up with the uncertainty of something hopeless. "... and I really don't want you to think I don't trust you or that I'm worried you would hurt me. I swear, it's not like that, and I just--"

"You can have it," Kara said, finally piercing through the words to interrupt her, and it was not what Helena had been expecting. "If anyone has a safeguard against me, it should be you. I trust you with it. Besides, I don't actually feel weaker, so I think you may have been ripped off for it. Although... There are different colours of Kryptonite that have different effects. I've just never seen pink before."

The two met in the middle of the room, Helena intent on handing off a drink to Kara and accepting the Kryptonite, but as they got up close, instead Helena got a hand on the back of her head, tugging her into a sudden, fierce kiss that completely threw Helena's focus, left her startled and helpless now as hungry lips pressed tight against hers and she found herself held by the super strong blonde in place, a tongue invading her mouth, and though her first response was definitely one of shock, she found herself oddly enticed by the idea of a kiss, cheeks lighting up as she held into the kiss and embraced something very sudden and very surprising, which set her aflame with a rising, swelling heat and a need to give in to the weirdness that followed.

Kara held tightly onto Helena with one hand and onto the Kryptonite with the other, unable to keep herself under control now as these sudden desires ignited her and she found herself craving Helena. It was something that she wasn't able to focus on, lost to the frustrations of as she leaned into this and embraced the idea of just giving in to all of it, wanting to accept something so fierce and so powerful. She hadn't any real idea what was coming over her or why, leaving her tense and liable to come undone at the seams.

Drawing back from the kiss as the grip on her let up, Helena tried to pull away a bit, only for the hand that had stopped holding her in place to grab one of her breasts, drawing a nervous whine. "Kara, what are you doing?" she asked, tension bubbling up strongly within her as she felt all of this sudden attention and frustration igniting within her flares of lust that she was certainly into, but hardly ready for. This was so sudden, inexplicable, and off the heels of the Kryptonite discovery it felt out of place.

"I know you want this too," Kara replied, which was certainly not a response to Helena's question at all, but as she groped her breast, she simply didn't care about nay of that. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I'm not looking. I'm used to those looks from people. But you?" She shoved forward, using her body and particularly her oversized breasts to push Helena flush up against the wall, smile widening as she held her in place there. "You're beautiful enough for me to be interested in reciprocating."

Helena's breath hitched as all of this pressure and attention got to her. She really had no idea what she was doing here or how to handle all of these sudden, dizzy heights, but she felt like she had to try. "Why don't we slow down a little bit, talk about this?" She felt the breasts grinding against hers, only their outfits keeping them from direct physical contact. The feelings taking sudden hold were potent, and she found herself dizzy under these sensations now as she stared at Kara, trying to figure out what was hitting her and why she was suddenly acting like this.

Kara ignored all of that, shoving in for more kisses. She unzipped her outfit on the back, keeping it on her front now only by the pressure of her body flush against Helena's, and she started impatiently at Helena's outfit too next. "I don't want to slow down at all, I need you too badly." Her eyes were wide, frenzied, and in that, Helena suddenly saw the key to explaining this.

"It's the Kryptonite, Kara!" Helena tried to shove her off still. "The pink Kryptonite It's what's doing this to you. You're not acting like yourself right now."

"Mm? Nngh, maybe it is." Kara didn't seem all that bothered by the idea, in truth. "But if it is... Well, maybe we can see about getting you to feel more like this too." She pushed the long, rod-like chunk of space rock between Helena's legs and began to grind it against her pussy through her costume, drawing a sharp hiss from Helena as the pressure began to build. "I'll just have to make you want me."

The pressures of the toy grinding over her crotch made Helena shiver, kept against the wall, feeling Kara's hands working at her outfit and undoing it piece by piece, until her breasts were exposed, at which point Kara drew back, gave her shoulders a roll, and let her own bigger, plumper tits spill free, shoving them up flush against Helena's and allowing the imposing pressure do all the work in keeping Helena where she 'belonged'. Their nipples rubbed together, brushing up against each other and sending shivers of excitement and heat up through her body. Kara was an intimidating presence even if she was clearly in a compromised state of lusty need, her strength keeping Helena tense and worried about where this was all going and what was going to be done to her.

The pressures were so stark and sudden and hot, igniting her body with need as the Kryptonite rubbed along her mound, and as a hand tugged at more of her outfit, Helena knew where this was going and she had absolutely no idea how to help herself out of this situation now. The second her clothes were fully off, the pink space rock pushed into her, Kara a little bit over-eager and aggressive in shoving it forward and using it like a dildo to penetrate Helena, making her cry out in shock and confusion under this pressure and this heat, desire getting to her in some very sudden and ferocious ways that she was horribly unprepared for, and without any way to ground herself and focus her thoughts forward.

Kara pressed hungrier kisses against Helena's lips once more, refusing to ease up the pressure of her attention as she held in firm and subjected Helena to an overwhelming rush of affection and attention. Her hand worked against one of her breasts, kneading and groping it while she forced her tongue into Helena's mouth and used the Kryptonite like a sex toy, pumping it up and down to fuck her with it, completely uncaring and reckless in the motions and the aggressions behind her intent and her purpose. There was no holding back this chaotic indulgence now, as she worked with single-minded fervor at trying to make Helena hers, trying to impose upon her something intense and overwhelming, something that begged her deep within to give in for more.

Pink Kryptonite induced within a Kryptonian not a sense of weakness, but a very direct and intense sexual desire for someone of the same sex. By holding onto it and absorbing its radiation, Kara had become overheated and fixated on the first woman she saw, and now she was shameless in the chance to indulge in Helena's body, to give herself fully to the desires and the needs raging through her. Potent sexual desire left her helpless, left her focused with single-minded fervor and utterly unstoppable, unrepentant glee on what called out to her, and she was shameless now about doing everything she could to get off, to make this work.

Helena was left a special kind of helpless, as a super strong Kryptonian fucked her with a chunk of Kryptonite, grabbing and kissing and indulging in her body, leaving her dizzy and hopeless under the swell of so many feelings and desires, so much that she wished she knew how to handle and how to contain, but she was lost now, helpless here under the idea of complete desolation and pressure that induced within her something wanton, something desperately craving an indulgence and a pressure fierce enough that she began to melt under it all. Kara's insistent, stubborn, and absolutely brilliant treatment left Helena craving so much, and she wasn't sure how to handle these sensations, but as they took stronger held of her she accepted that she may have just had to accept it, had to give in to the idea of complete surrender and the desolation threatened by the madness she was getting into and the ways she was definitely going to lose herself in all of this work.

Kara kept the movements up harder and fiercer, and before long, moans spilled out from the kiss as a frustrated and worn down Helena relented against the feelings of crushing bliss that ignited her, set her aflame with something unexpected and wanton, something that she was horribly unprepared for and not quite ready to deal with. Every feeling was another push in a direction of complete acceptance, of giving in to the weirdness and the pressure upon her, and she was happy to accept something so primal and desperate, to give in to these sensations without much concrete idea of what came with it all, what Kara would do to her before the night was through.

But she welcomed it, moaning harder, hips rocking forward. "Okay, you win," she whined, ready now to accept these feelings and all the weird, dizzy pressure that came with it. "I'll... I'll see where this goes. Let's do this." As she approached orgasm, Helena pulled back from the kiss, grabbing one of Kara's breasts and tugging it upward, leaning down to meet it halfway and beginning to suck on her nipple as she worked harder against the pumping rod of Kryptonite fucking her pussy. She had to meet this head-on if she wanted to make it work, and she was shameless now about letting herself embrace the feelings of surrender and lust that now gripped her so tightly.

Helena came hard thanks to the Kryptonite dildo, gasping and crashing into excitement and lust too hot to deal with, completely lost to something so hot and so intense that she found herself incapable of handling it all. There was just too much going on here for her to have a good sense of how to endure it all, quivering and heaving under these sensations and this need, pressure winding her up and inducing within her something hot, something desperate, ravenous lust and frustration bringing her to a powerful climax and a hot, quivering need for more.

In the wake of that orgasm came a deep, intense vulnerability that Kara took advantage of. Even Helena's acceptance of this whole mess couldn't shake the feverish swell of these feelings, doing something so reckless and hungry, so chaotic. She couldn't help herself now, chasing the pleasures down deeper and stronger as she pushed forward, as she leaned into all of this heat and this unraveling need, craving something hotter. Kara had every intention of breaking Helena down and subjecting her to something wicked and relentless, something too hot and too powerful to handle, body shivering and aching under this pressure and something too powerful to deal with.

Hands shoved Helena further up along the wall as Kara replaced the Kryptonite with her tongue, shoving forward to greedily devour the tight needy twat before her, feverish and wicked in her oral assault, in the way she got right to devouring pussy and having her way with Helena, catching the human off guard with all of the suddenness and the fervor behind this attention. The tongue pushed deep into her, doing more than just igniting pleasures within her that were too strong to resist. Strong and rapid licks pushed the tongue deep into her pussy, slithering around with a strength that no human tongue could have achieved.

"Fuck," Helena whined ,feeling the pressure and the attention, rocking and writhing against this pressure and opening up to something hot and searing, the unexpected swell of chaotic lust and vigor doing to her a ton of things she craved, bucking back and forth in needy motions and frustrations surrendering to everything hot and desperate within her. "Oh, Kara... It feels amazing, it feels so good!" Her body writhed and shivered under something twisted and hot, something that felt so incredible that she just really had no idea how to deal with. There was so much pressure and desire taking hold of her, making her body twist and ache under something that made her body shiver, cravings and want making her burn.

The ravenous lusts that ruled Kara only got fiercer as she kept the pressure up, as she held in tight and refused to let up with her intent and her frustrations, hunger ruling her as more and more she let herself get into the thrill of devouring Helene's pussy, hands on her perky rear to hold tightly and simply refuse to let go. There was nothing to be found here but raw indulgence, the frustrated shove into desperation and hunger that ruled her utterly now, and she cared only about eating this human out and leaving her a shivering mess of chaos and hunger, completely devoid of sense now, just lust. Just need.

Helena writhed under the imposing firmness of more pleasure than she knew how to handle, her body writhing and aching under the swell of something lustful and hot, something that she could barely deal with, spinning off in all directions and burning with a sweet desperation she craved, something she needed and lusted for, needy and sinking down steadily on deeper into something intoxicating, something so primal and vigorous that she couldn't handle it all. She gave in completely, losing herself to all these smoldering lusts and desires, a pulse of need too unruly and feverish for her to help. "I've never felt anything this good before!" she gasped, struggling to deal with all of this desire and frustration, giving up to something stronger and more wicked by the second.

Refusing to slow down and ease up on what she was doing to Helena, Kara kept the pressure up, the taste of her tart pussy igniting her with excitement and hitting her tongue, inducing something powerful and brazen, something she found herself absolutely incapable of resisting. There was so much pleasure here, so many ideas and feelings that burned up inside of her, and she wasn't sure how to deal with all these things or how to deal with them all, but she craved them, needed them, burning up stronger and fiercer under something so crazed and chaotic that her thoughts just couldn't deal with it all.

Things only stopped as Helena reached her peak, as she thrashed and ached under the pulse of ecstasy, flush against the wall and subjected to feelings too intense and ravenous to believe. She was lost and helpless now, giving up to all of these burning sensations as she gave in to Kara's touch, gave in to the idea of absolute surrender. There was nothing quite like this, nothing quite as satisfying and incredible as being fucked like this. She was unable to hold back her glee as this incredible orgasm surged through her, and she was happy to give in to all of it, to accept her lusts and burn up in brilliant flame under these feelings, under the pulse of acceptance that set her so happily aflame, gave her something to enjoy.

Gasping for air and trembling as she sat atop Kara's shoulders, Helena was an absolute mess, a quivering wreck of need and frustration unable to think clearly as she hung in sweet desperation over this whole mess of treatment. She was helpless here, burning up in the cravings and the desire of something too hot and too wicked for her to have any idea how to handle all of this. She just needed it, just craved something twisted and fierce, inducing within her a sense of absolute need that held her close and made her burn.

"I want to give you some now," Helena whined, let slowly down to her feet, and she slumped forward, grabbing at Kara's breasts and seizing control of this situation. Helena found that once she gave in to these feelings, Kara relented to her touch and let her begin to tend to this, shoving forward and giving up to these feelings with something hard and fierce, shoving Kara back until she ended up stumbling back onto the couch. Pulling easily at her clothes, Helena got rid of Kara's outfit, hands kneading greedily at her breasts as her eyes narrowed and she took firm charge of this situation, narrowed eyes staring up hotly at the woman before her, confident and firm and wicked now as she got her lips around one of her nipples and began to greedily suck on her tit.

"Yes, Helena, give it to me," Kara moaned, head rolling back as she felt the satisfaction of her needs and her lusts, writhing hotly on the bed under the firm attention and loving touch of the hungry mouth sucking on her nipple. She was all too happy to feel this lustful attention now, burning up powerful and hot. There was something very fierce and hot, something that she needed to rock against in the swell of this lustful desire and hunger, making something that she was all too happy to embrace for the pressures and the heat that followed. Kara was still very much a victim of these feelings, craving the sensations of a loving touch upon her.

Helena just had to give in to it and embrace the feelings upon her, had to press forward and indulge in Kara's perfect, gorgeous tits. So big, so plush, so desperate for attention and pleasure. There was absolutely no holding back in this reckless and wicked push of intention and lust, seeking to indulge in the pleasure and desire too hot to possibly hold back from. The idea of lust and heat made for something so potent and fierce that she could barely deal with this all, pushing on stronger and fiercer and needier as she gave up to these feelings, these lusts. She needed it, craving something powerful and wanton.

Writhing in the couch, Kara kept up the pace of giving into these desires, moaning, "Give me your worst," as she felt these attentions and pleasures wearing her down, burning into her a sense of complete lust and excitement that she needed, craving something powerful. After all the time spent overwhelming Helena with attention and aggression she was absolutely senseless and hot, ready and wicked in the way that she began to indulge in these feelings, the fervor. Her body moved and heaved under these pressures, accepting something so hot and desperate, so needy. There was no holding back from this swell of utter chaos and lust, the need getting to her and doing things that she was so ready to welcome, allowing the sensations to get to her, hotter, stronger, needier by the second, inducing something powerful and feverish.

Helena was happy to suck on her tits, but she needed to more than that too, needed to give in to the desires raging and aching through her that she craved. She just had to give in to these lusts flaring up through her as she focused on working at the perfect, oversized tits she needed, craving these feelings and indulging in something incredible. There was a lot happening here that felt almost too good to believe, and she wasn't sure how to feel about the chaos and the aggression whipping her into this lustful frenzy, but Helena hadn't needed a magic space rock to get her engines running, she just sort of fell into it and found that there was now no way out of it.

Slipping a hand down from the breasts, Helena decided to push things even further as she got her hand between Kara's legs, rubbing at her pussy, finding the need radiating between her legs. 'You're so wet," she moaned, heat getting to her and making her shiver under this pulse and the need that she was helpless against, accepting that there was nothing she needed more than to give up to Kara and indulge fully in these feelings, these desires. Her fingers shoved into her, pumping greedily away and accepting a swell of something incredible.

"I can't help it when I'm with you," the Kryptonian moaned, legs shifting against the ground and giving in to the feelings and needs flaring hotter out of control, pleasure embracing these needs. "Nngh, but your fingers aren't what I want inside of me." She pushed forward and gave in to the desires and the lusts she needed, handing off the chunk of Kryptonite "Fuck me with this." Without shame, she embraced the idea of being fucked with a chunk of her own destroyed home planet, something senseless and insane, something that she was shameless about giving in to these feelings.

Fucking Kara with the Kryptonite like a dildo was only going to keep her energized and horny. Helena had every reason to want that now, and she shoved firmly forward to begin fucking her with the space rock and having her vulgar way with her, shameless now in the way she pressed on and had her fun. One hand held onto the toy while her other hand grabbed at her tit, holding it in place so she could suck on her dark, puffy nipple. Giving in to these feelings just felt so right to Kara now, made her ache and press in firmly. Giving her all to Kara was not a question now; she just had to embrace it, had to accept the pleasures throbbing through her body as she pressed on firmly, wickedly, made the most of a situation spiraling off into chaos in all ways. She was in such a strange position here, so many feelings and desires wearing her down, and she just had no idea how to deal with any of it.

The pleasure was fierce and wicked, the intense hungers pulsing on stronger and needier as the writhing pleasures got the better of her. Kara didn't hold back, moaning louder and bolder as she writhed against these feelings, craving the touch and the pressure that every second of this indulgence brought. The hot mouth, the firm hand, the stiff dildo-like rock... It all hit Kara so hard, and she melted under Helena's passionate touch, overwhelmed by so many feelings here. The pink Kryptonite made an impact on her, feeding her lusts and overwhelming her with so many feelings and so many lusts, and she didn't really know how to deal with all of them, but she needed it.

Burning stronger and hotter, Kara couldn't hold back the burning excitement, body writhing stronger and needier, giving up to all of these sensations with a deeper sense of acceptance and desire by the second, letting herself burn up with this brilliant flame and need, hands grabbing at the sides of the couch, threatening to break it with the way she clenched and ached, accepting all of these raw lusts, giving up to all of this desire and completely doing her in. She had no way of steadying herself in the show of chaos that followed, the show of burning heat and need that got the better of her, and Kara ultimately gave in to all of them.

An explosive orgasm set her aflame, made Kara howl and heave under the deeply rewarding and enriching thrill of giving up to everything, complete need getting to her and inducing something that she needed, something she was absolutely desperate against. This was so much pleasure in so many ways, and she howled out in chaotic surrender as it all took hold, happening with such fervor and need that she just had to accept, and giving in felt to good. "Helena!" she yelled, hips bucking forward and shoving against the toy as she gave in to all of it.

Hands tugged at Helena, pulling her from Kara's breast and tugging her into a kiss. A desperate kiss driven by both women craving the pleasure of indulgence, and their night was only just beginning.  
****************************  
Kryptonians rose with the sun as a matter of course, and Helena wasn't far behind Kara, waking up entangled with her best friend, bodies flush together, breasts squishing down against each other. It was warm and soft and everything Helena could have wanted, smiling as she was greeted by Kara's eyes in front of hers. "Good morning," Kara said gently, smile broadening.

"You don't need to humour me, you know." Helena's typical Gotham cynicism cut right to the heart of the matter. "You've slept off all the Kryptonite by now, I get it. You don't need to pretend anything here, I'm a big girl."

Kara didn't let her hold onto that thought for a second as she pushed forward and pressed a nice, soft kiss against Helena's lips. "I couldn't have ever expected last night, but don't get confused. I wanted to do that; the Kryptonite just pushed me into a place where I no longer cared about whether or not it would strain things between us. And now that I know you feel something for me too..."

"Have you already called in sick for the day, then?" Helena asked. "Or should I let go of you so you can go do that?"

"We can wait a little longer," Kara said, leaning in for more kisses, rolling Helena onto her back and straddling her. "I'm not in any hurry to pretend there's anything outside of this bedroom right now."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
